


Too much puppy love.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PROMPT) Michael doesn't mind Geoff's new dog until it starts interfering with his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much puppy love.

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S TWO (for tuesday) KAY FICTEEN
> 
> wow even lamer than ever, here I am. <3
> 
> Love me, love me - say that you'll love me. Prompt me, prompt me here at my tumblrs:  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com | 2kficteen.tumblr.com

When Geoff had begged Michael for a puppy, he’d expected that he’d bring home a tiny poodle or something like that. Michael did not expect the big, over-excited beast that greeted him when he came home from hanging out with friends.

“What on earth is this?” Michael exclaimed as the large dog leapt at him. Michael rubbed behind its ears affectionately but moved his head when the dog dared to try French kiss him.

“This is our puppy.” Geoff hummed dopily. The dog grew bored of Michael and darted to Geoff instead. Geoff welcomed it with open arms and fell to the ground as he was tackled.

“When you said puppy, I thought you meant cute, barely able to walk _puppy_. Not this beast!” Michael yelled. Geoff shrugged.

“She is a puppy, just a huge and happy one.” Geoff hummed.

 

 

“She?” Michael sighed. “What’s her name, what breed is she?” Michael questioned

“Her name is Honey and she’s a St Bernard, couldn’t you tell?” Geoff asked. Michael had an idea. Honey had thick, soft fur and a big head. She was covered in light brown markings and to be honest, even Michael could see that she was gorgeous.

“Okay, I guess we can keep her.” Michael sighed.

“Good because I would disown you before her.” Geoff replied matter-of-factly.

“Wow, glad to see I’m cherished.” Michael replied. He wandered over to pet Honey’s head.

“I’m sorry but you’re not a cute bundle of fluff are you?” Geoff asked.

“I could be.” Michael pouted. Geoff laughed and pulled his boyfriend close for a kiss.

 

 

At least, that was his intention. Honey wanted to be a part of the cuddle too and attempted to weasel her way in-between the two. Geoff had closed his eyes and was surprised to find his boyfriend’s cheek suddenly hairy and slightly slobbery. When he pulled away and saw who he’d kissed instead Geoff laughed. Michael scowled at the interrupting dog.

“Excuse you, that kiss was meant for me.” Michael scolded as he lightly tapped Honey’s nose.

“Aw, Michael. I’ll kiss you later.” Geoff said. Michael huffed.

“You damn better.” Michael muttered. Geoff reached across Honey to ruffle Michael’s hair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you some love later. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Geoff said.

“Ew, don’t say it like that!” Michael protested.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael didn’t mind Honey. He certainly did not dislike her but Michael was sure he didn’t love her as much as Geoff did. Michael didn’t think there was anyone who could love Honey as much as Geoff did. Sometimes the dog’s needs went before Michael’s. If Michael wanted to watch a movie, he’d have to wait because Honey needed to have her walk. Michael wasn’t particularly bothered by that though. He understood that the dog relied on Geoff to care for her whereas Michael had chosen the big oaf to care for him. He could wait for Geoff’s love if it was needed. It was actually quite sweet to see Geoff fuss over something so big and so fluffy.

 

 

Geoff liked to buy Honey new collars every week. Michael liked to watch Geoff try and get her to sit still long enough for Geoff to put it on. It was a game to the dog. She liked to run away and hide behind things. Sometimes she’d hide behind Michael and he’d playfully pretend like he didn’t know she was there. Geoff would huff as he saw her tail thump but his boyfriend would not relent. It would be when Geoff had given up that Honey would finally come wandering over to him. Only then would she allow Geoff to put the new collar on her. Geoff would coo over cute and beautiful she looked while Michael rolled his eyes. It was like Honey was their child and Geoff was an overly-smitten father.

 

 

Sometimes, Geoff’s lack of discipline with his dog did get on Michael’s nerves. Honey wasn’t a bad dog, not by a long shot. Yet there were moments when Michael wished she wasn’t so spoilt. It was a Friday night – movie night. Geoff had taken Honey for her walk and Michael was working on the snacks. It was tradition for them to have popcorn or something just as sweet to eat. Geoff had chosen the movie and got the drinks. Michael filled a plastic bowl with the popcorn that he’d chosen and even grabbed a few fun-size chocolates to make it that much better. He balanced the bowl in one arm and carried the chocolates in the other. Michael was surprised that he did not trip on Honey as he walked. She usually liked to hang around his feet whenever he was holding food. Tonight she was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

Michael found her sitting upon the couch. Honey’s tail thumped against the armrest as she sat tucked under Geoff’s arm. She was in Michael’s spot. Michael liked cuddling up to that side of Geoff for several reasons. One, it was close to the arm rest so Michael felt supported on both sides. Two, it was the closest to the foot rest. If Michael sat the other side, he’d have to stretch to reach it. Three, it was closer to the TV and it was a well-known fact that Michael was blind as shit. That being said Honey did not look like she was going to move anytime soon.

“Really?” Michael whined as Geoff beamed at him.

“What?” Geoff asked innocently.

“That’s my spot.” Michael huffed. Geoff looked at Honey. Honey stared back at him.

“There’s another side to me.” Geoff reminded his boyfriend.

 

 

“Geoff, she’s not supposed to be on the couch.” Michael said sternly.

“C’mon, Mikey – it’s Friday night. Doesn’t Honey deserve a treat too?” Geoff whined.

“I don’t know, hasn’t she had about four today?” Michael snapped. It was true, Geoff couldn’t give Honey just one treat. He had to spoil her when he thought Michael wasn’t looking.

“Michael, please.” Geoff continued to whine.

“No, that’s my spot. She can sit on the other side of you.” Michael reasoned. Geoff sighed.

“All right girl, you’ve got to move. That’s Michael’s spot and he’s pissed.” Geoff said to Honey as though she knew every word he was saying. Honey barked. Geoff stared at her with a stern expression. Honey whined and Geoff almost faltered but Michael pointed to the floor.

“Go, girl.” Geoff sighed. It was all so over-dramatic. Michael only wanted her on the floor, not outside!

 

 

Eventually Honey leapt down. She walked past Michael with her nose high in the air, quite clearly offended. Michael tried to pet her head in a sort of apology but the dog was having none of it. Michael sighed and shrugged as he settled down beside Geoff.

“You’re a mean person.” Geoff huffed.

“I am your boyfriend, that is your dog. I should have priority.” Michael replied.

“I guess.” Geoff replied. Michael rolled his eyes at his childishness.

 

 

Michael had won, this time. He knew it was inevitable that the dog would take his place at something again. Michael didn’t mind that much though. So long as Geoff was happy, so was he. Except if that dog tried to take his place once more, there’d be trouble.


End file.
